Aria's Fate
by The Black Miroku
Summary: Aria Black is an ExAnbu captain and current demon container whose love life went down the drain after the Uchiha Massacre, But when she meet another demon container will she learn to love again?
1. Prologue

Back Story: Aria and Rashima met on the streets of Konoha and went to get lunch and get to know their fellow allies, a little after talking and putting Naruto to bed some guy came in and trashed the place and Rashima went after him and then broght him back to apologize and then they got into a conversation about their demons and Naruto jr. then they were arrested because of the Third's law which is, No one is supposed to talk about the demon sealed in the boy. After that she left them with a warning and they went back to the house and Aria went to take care of Naruto jr and Rashima cleaned up the area that was trashed and then talked with his wolf demon Ryu. Later on Rashima found out that Itachi was Aria's former lover and went after him, he found Itaichi and it seemed like he knew Rashima because he taunted him about an old wound and when Rashima was about to attack him Aria got in the way so Rashima stopped and Itaichi told Rashima to take care of Aria. When they got home Aria ran upstairs to her room and cried into her pillow. And leaves us here with the story.


	2. My new life

"Take care of who, Rashima-san?" Naruto asked again

"... Aria" He said looking at him "Mom? Why does she need you to protect her and I have the 'King of demons' in me?" he asked proudly point his thumb at himself.

Rashima chuckled "it was a request from someone your mom knew Naruto" He rubbed his head ".. Speaking of which ... where is she?" "She's asleep. Her pillow is stained with tears" he said sadly. "Did something happen to her Rashima-san?" he asked "... That i cant answer naruto ... either way i think i better go" He said getting up

"WHY NOT!?" he yelled tears in his eyes. "Itachi-niisan wanted me to protect her so why are you here?" He was suprised "... naruto ..."

"I ASKED A QUES-" "Naruto stop yelling." Aria said as she came downstairs.

Rashima looked at her "... Hi Aria ... I was just about to leave" "No...please stay with me." she said sobbing and ran toward him. He was suprised as she ran at him. "CATCH HER STUPID!" Naruto yelled. He he opened his arms and glared at Naruto jr. Aria ran and hugged Rashima, "Thank you sob I don't know what i'd do without you." she said as she snuggled into his chest.

He hugged her lightly "... Aria ... if you want me to stay .. i'll stay with you and Naruto" "Thank you...Thank you, thank you, thank you." she cried praticlly in a relief. He kept hugging her and kissed her head "its ok Aria ..." "...I wish I could do that with Amy-chan." Naruto said as he watched them. Rashima looked at him and chuckled "what about Himara-chan?" "HER TOO!" he said quick to cover what he said.

He laughed and looked at Aria smiling a bit. "Rashima..." she said looking at him. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed as she did that and then kissed her lips softly "MMM" she moaned into the kiss. He then deepened the kiss licking at her bottom lip to encourage her to open her mouth and she obliged with him putting his tounge into her mouth She wrestled with his tongue in her mouth. "I'm gonna got to bed." Naruto annouced as he ran upstairs with a blush on his face. He kept wrestling with her tounge and started to fell all over her beautiful body. She started to blush and respond to his caress. He then pulled away and looked into her eyes Her eyes were glazed over in lust for the man in front of her. "Why did you stop?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her face. "... Cause i wanted to see your beautiful face before i continued" He said smiling "Rashima...The biju said that if you take me tonight, we will become mates...is that ok?" she asked and looked at his face.

His smile became a smirk and he nodded "... its ok by me." Rashima confirmed but Aria hesitated. "...But maybe we should wait until Naruto can live on his own...I don't want him to walk in on us. "He wouldn't mind .. besides he ran into his room when we were kissing." "But...I know for a fact that i'm a-a-a s-screamer." Her face went blood red at that comment and looked toward the ground. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up smiling "... then we'll let him go into the village to play." Aria looked worried when he said this and looked toward the clock. "At this time of night?" she asked pointing to the clock. He looked and saw the clock "... well then we'll do it when he's fast asleep and we'll lock the door" "O...OK" she said as she sat down. He sat beside her and kissed her neck "Uhh." she moaned as he kissed her neck and she rubbed his head. He bit her neck lightly. He wanted her so badly but he had to wait. "OHH!" she moaned, his possessive ways turned her on. "Oh, a little to the left." He listened and bit a little to the left "YES!" She hissed as his teeth bit what was soon to be her mating mark.

He then licked where he bit her.

"Oh, you really are a wolf aren't you?" she asked as she got up and sat in his lap."You know it" He said smiling softly. "Then put your tonugue to better use." she said as she grabbed his head and put it in the valley of her brests. He was a bit suprised then smiled and started licking her breasts through her clothes. "Ohh, you know what you want don't you?" she said as she took off her shirt and bra. He kept licking her breasts then nibbled on one breast then the other "Ohh...yes...please rub them with you tongue." He started rubbing them listening to her like he was her pet.

(umm...maybe i'll put a lemon here one day but until then just imagine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just be sure to review please and this story won't end until I want it to. MWAH HA HA HA!


	3. My new life part 2

Aria awoke to the chirp of birds and the sunshine on her face. She felt a warmth next to her who she thought was Naruto and tried to hug him, but she noticed that he was a bit big to be Naruto, not only that but she was naked and so was this stranger. She took out a kunai from her core still warm with her juices and put it to his neck. "Who are you!?" she yelled. He woke up and looked at her "... Uh .. Rashima?" He said looking a bit suprised **"Kid calm down. You don't want to hurt your mate do you?"** Biju asked her container and Aria froze. "Mate...your my mate?" she asked him. "... Yeah ... dont you remember?" He said with the Kunai still to his neck. "Rashima i'm-i'm so sorry!" she said as she took it away from his throat. "I'm not use to having a man in my bed..." she said and dropped her kunai. "I'm such a bad wife...I'm sorry." she said in between sobs. "No your not ..." He said as he kissed her neck. "Rashima...what time is it?" she asked all of a sudden. He looked at the clock "... its almost ... noon i believe" "OH NO! MY GENIN TEAM'S GONNA THINK I'M ANOTHER KAKASHI!" She yelled as she zoomed around the room puting her clothes on and getting her gear. He got up and got ready "... Well I better get ready as well ... I am suppose to have a mission today and Tsunade was gonna tell me about it ... its was something about taking out a female assasin i believe ..." "So when will I see you again?" Aria asked as she brushed her hair. "Maybe a few days a week at most" He said stretching "That's good...And I better not smell another female on you, or your dead." she said as she turned to him. He looked at her "I'll make sure not to ... Promise ..." He smiled looking at her "Good, because whose are you?" she asked "Im yours and always will be" He said. "Ok, now let's...OH did Naruto go to school?" she asked worried about her adopted son. He sniffed around but couldn't find his scent. "... I dont smell his scent .. but i'll check to be sure" He walks out of the room and looks everywhere. "Good, now Biju let's go!" she yelled as she jumped out of the window with a two tailed cat on her shoulder.

He looked everywhere and seeing Naruto wasnt anywhere he nodded and jumped out a window and jumped to tsunade's office for the briefing. Rashima's wolf Ryu was close behind him. Rashima walked into Tsunade's office and saluted "Im here to report ma'am." "You're late...you know that right?" she asked her eyes promising pain. "... Sorry ... slept in late ..." He chckled nervously "... anyway im here about my mission" "What kept one of my best ninja from getting here TWO HOURS AGO!?" She aske cracking her knuckles. "You know Baa-chan that cracking your knuckles can lead to locked up joints, right?" Asked a stranger in a black cloak behind Tsunade. "... And who are you? If I may inquire." "Who I am is none of you're concern at the moment." The stranger responded. "I'll be back Baa-chan." the person said as they sped past Rashima, leaving the smell of roses and citrus around the room. "... ok then ..." Rashima uttered as he looked at Tsunade. "I'll Introduce you to her later, but you still didn't answer my question." she said as she looked toward the window. "... Like i said ... i slept in late ..." "What caused it though, That's what i'm asking and if you won't tell me I know who will." she said staring a hole through him. "... i was up all night taking care of some buisness" She gave him a 'like i'm gonna believe that crap' look. "What kind of business leaves a mark like that on your neck?" she asked pointing toward Rashima's mating mark. "... just give me my mission" Suddenly a voice said "Are you really gonna talk to Baa-chan like that?" and strange cloaked girl appeared out of the ground like it was water. Rashima looked like his jaw was about to drop and was was about to ask if she could teach him. But before he could even open his mouth her hand shot out in a stop signal. "That wasn't a jutsu so don't ask me to teach you." she said anticpating what he was trying to say. He looked defeated and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who could this new person be, and why is she so informal with Baa-ch--uh Tsunade-sama?

Find out on Aria's Fate chapter 3 My Demented Undead Twin.

Again I ask you to leave a review so I can continue.


End file.
